A la recherche du frère perdu
by tenebreyami
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que les événements de Marine Ford se sont produit, et Ace n'a pas du tout surmonté sa culpabilité. Aujourd'hui, une rumeur selon laquelle l'équipage des Mugiwara s'est installé sur l'archipel Shabaody voit le jour, et Ace n'a pas du tout l'intention de laisser passer cela. Suite de 'Si Ace avait survécu à Marine Ford!


Cela fait maintenant deux ans que les événements de Marine Ford se sont produit, et Ace n'a pas du tout surmonté sa culpabilité. Aujourd'hui, une rumeur selon laquelle l'équipage des Mugiwara s'est installé sur l'archipel Shabaody voit le jour, et Ace n'a pas du tout l'intention de laisser passer cela. Il part à la poursuite de fraudeurs, mais pourrait bien trouver plus qu'il n'espérait! Suite de 'Si Ace avait survécu à marine Ford'

Chapitre 1 : La famille se met en mouvement

Le regard d'Ace était vide. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis maintenant 2 ans. Ce Pirate, Law, lui avait promis de faire tout son possible pour le sauver, mais le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas eu de nouvelles ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Luffy n'avait pas survécut à ses blessures. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait dû mourir en venant le sauver, lui. Oh, bien sûre, il y avait cru au début, s'attendant tous les jours à avoir des nouvelles de son frère, suite à un retour fracassant, ou un article dans le journal annonçant qu'il avait encore fait des siennes et que le Gouvernement Mondial le cherchait activement. Il avait imaginé mille fois son frère, les échos du rire si particulier du jeune homme, tandis qu'il vivait une autre aventure avec ses camarades ou encore sur leur navire, en avant vers la prochaine destination. Mais rien. Il avait continué à guetter des nouvelles pendant des mois, sous les regards tristes de ses frères, qui ne doutaient pas du diagnostic de leur médecin. Mugiwara no Luffy n'était plus de ce monde, et tout ce que faisait Ace, c'était se torturer avec des espoirs vains. Ils avaient donc tout fait pour lui faire passer le cap, pour lui faire accepter la vérité. Et cela avait pris du temps, mais Ace avait fini par abandonner l'idée de revoir le sourire brillant du gamin, il avait abandonné l'espoir de simplement le revoir en vie.

Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant une rumeur, qui disait que les Mugiwara étaient de retour, et qu'ils allaient se rejoindre sur l'île de Shabaody pour y recruter de nouveaux camarades. Et là, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Qui étaient-ils ? Etait-ce des faiblards qui pensaient que reprendre le nom d'un pirate reconnu disparut dont le décès n'avait pas été confirmé les sauverait des dangers du Nouveau Monde ? Ou était-ce des jeunots qui voulaient reprendre le nom d'un groupe de pirates reconnus juste parce qu'ils le respectaient ? Ou alors peut être… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme cela. Luffy ne pouvait pas être vivant. Ce n'était pas possible. Quoi qu'il en soit ces gamins avaient du culot pour reprendre le nom de celui qui avait été protéger par l'un des quatre Empereurs pendant la Guerre. Si ce n'est deux, si les gens avaient compris que Shanks ferait n'importe quoi pour la mémoire du jeune homme.

Et puis une autre pensée le faisait suer, malgré lui. L'équipage de Luffy. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Apparemment ils avaient tous étaient séparés les uns des autres deux ans plus tôt, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait cherché à se faire connaître, ou à prendre contact avec eux, pour avoir des nouvelles de leur capitaine. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient complètement abandonné ? Ou avaient-ils abandonné l'idée de vivre dans la piraterie à la suite de la mort de celui qui les y avait fait entrer ? Mais pire, et s'ils n'avaient pas abandonné, s'ils avaient toujours eu cette intention de continuer le combat, les aventures, mais sans le capitaine, en prenant une autre personne, pour faire passer la pilule au Gouvernement Mondiale, et pour faire en sorte qu'ils gardent leur renommé ? Oui, il allait chercher loin, mais cette histoire l'inquiétait beaucoup… Il ne voulait pas revivre les déceptions de ces derniers temps, et pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Si ces personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à Alabasta étaient capables de suivre n'importe qui, il allait leur faire payer et s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce canular, et bien Ace en serait sans doute soulagé. Mais, et si… ? NON, Ace préférait ne pas y croire, ne pas imaginer que son frère était vraiment en vie, et qu'il allait se réunir avec son équipage, et recruter de nouveaux membres dans les jours à venir. Au final, Ace en venait à se dire que cela aurait été plus simple pour lui s'il avait eu le corps de son frère dans ses bras ce jours-là. Au moins il n'aurait plus cette petite voix qui revenait de temps en temps pour le titiller et lui dire qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir, et que Luffy était capable de faire des miracles. Il aurait alors été témoin de sa fin. Cela aurait été plus dure, mais il aurait fait son deuil. Et puis, sa démarche de deuil était aussi bouleversée par la réapparition soudaine de son enfoiré de frère répondant au nom de Sabo, et qu'il avait cru mort 12 ans plus tôt. Ha, Sabo ! Il avait bien failli le tuer quand cet abrutit était apparu devant lui deux ans plus tôt.

°°°°°°°°°° _Flashback_ °°°°°°°°°°

A cette époque, ses différents Nakama n'en pouvaient plus de son état quasi végétatif, et renfermés. Ils avaient donc fini par demander l'autorisation à Père de l'emmener pour une de leur traversée. Cela devait être une mission, mais Ace était tellement peu intéressé à cette époque qu'il ne se souvenait plus du tout de quoi il s'agissait, juste que cela avait un rapport avec une des îles sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, et que celle-ci avait des ennuis. A ce moment-là, Barbe Blanche était encore faible, donc Ace passait beaucoup de temps à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans ses activités et aider à ses soins. Bien sur son Père lui avait dit que cela n'était pas utile, mais le brun ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire quand tant de blessures responsables de son état avaient été causées par la Guerre. Du coup il n'écoutait pas son père, et continuait de rester à son chevet. Au final, tout le monde comprenait son besoin de faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. Alors ils le laissaient faire. Même si personne ne pensait que c'était nécessaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ace n'avait toujours pas eu la volonté de repartir en mer. La demande de Marco avait fait mouche pour le capitaine, qui avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne et salutaire pour son fils. Ace n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur le sujet. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec Marco, tandis que les divisions étaient restées sur le navire, pour protéger leur Père des attaques des nouveaux venus qui pensaient que Barbe Blanche était trop faible pour se défendre. Les fous !

Quoi qu'il en fût, cette mission les emmena sur une île quelconque, dont il ne gardait que peu de souvenirs. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, il se trouva que les idiots qui venaient d'attaquer l'île étaient également des ennemis de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et celle-ci avait dépêché plusieurs de ses éléments afin de mettre un terme aux agissements irréfléchis de ces mercenaires. D'après le peu qu'Ace avait compris, ils agissaient en tant que mercenaire, mais avec la protection du Gouvernement Mondial, qui les utilisait pour des trafics d'armes. Ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin bref, Ace et Marco avaient finis par rencontrer un blondin. Ils s'étaient approchés de lui, tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« Hey ! Blondy ! A ce que je sache ce qui se passe sur une île protégée par un pirate ne regarde en rien les révolutionnaires… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? », Marco lança, semblant connaître le blond, sans doute d'un de ses voyages précédents.

« Protégée vous dites ? Je ne vois aucune île qui ne soit protégée. Ici, tout ce que vous avez, ce sont des habitants effrayés, parce que personne n'est là pour les aider. Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… il ne sont même plus capables de faire leur devoir correctement. Enfin, ce n'est pas surprenant quand on sait que vous ne faites plus peur à personne. Haha, ce qui s'est passé à Marine Ford, une bonne blague malgré tout… Tout un raffut pour rien… » Le Blondin s'était retourné vers eux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Son regard se posa sur le brun, qu'il reconnut de suite « Ah, mais n'est-ce pas celui à cause de qui tout ce remue-ménage a eu lieu ? Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que l'on a des centaines de vies sur la conscience ? Heureux ? Cela en valait le coup ? »

Ace, qui n'en avait cru ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles avait eu du mal à comprendre et répondre. Devant lui, le regard hautain, s'était tenu une personne qu'il pensait morte. Mais pas celle qu'il attendait. En effet, malgré une vieille brûlure cicatrisée sur l'œil gauche, et un air supérieur qui ne lui allait pas du tout, il n'avait absolument pas changé. Sabo, son frère mort 10 ans plus tôt. Mais ces mots…. Ces mots remplis de mépris, est-ce que c'était tout ? Tout ce que cela lui faisait de revoir Ace ? De savoir que parmi les centaines de vies qu'Ace devait porter sur sa conscience, il y avait celle de Luffy ? Non, ce n'était pas possible que leur frère soit aussi peu impliqué dans cette situation… était-ce bien lui ?

« Sa.. Sabo ? »

« Hum, quoi ? Et d'où tu connais mon nom Hime ? Quoi ? Rien à dire ? Alors toi et ton Chevalier Servant vous allez nous faire le plaisir de disparaître, vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur cette île… Laissez les grandes personnes s'occuper du reste. » Le blond s'était retourné et était prêt à partir, quand Ace sortit de sa torpeur.

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis dix ans et c'est tout ? Tu nous as fait croire que tu étais mort pendant tout ce temps, et tu ne t'en excuses même pas !? » Sabo, surprit s'était arrêté, et avait regardé son opposant.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Hime, on ne se connaît pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, et tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que tu as été capable de provoquer une belle pagaille, uniquement parce que ton paternel était Roger… Ha, mais c'est cela ! Tu as besoin d'un autre chevalier pas vrai ? Trop peur de te faire enlever encore une fois ? Après tout, le dernier est déjà mort, donc il te faut un autre pigeon à embobiner ? Désolé, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas… Je ne suis pas de ce bord là… »

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il oublié sa famille ? Bon, d'accord, sa famille de sang était une vraie saloperie, mais sa famille d'adoption ? Lui, Dadan, les bandits, … Luffy… au final, cela ne comptait pas ? Cela n'avait-il rien signifié pour lui ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, leurs promesses, leurs rêves d'aventure, leurs combats, leurs entraînements et même ces escapades en forêt, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble, tout cela ne valait rien ? Etait-ce si insignifiant pour qu'un des membres du trio infernal l'oubli aussi facilement, et ne soit même plus capable de reconnaître son propre frère ? Ace avait toujours cru que ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Fushia étaient des souvenirs précieux, qu'il ne voudrait oublier pour rien au Monde. Cela ne devait pas être le cas du blondin, et d'une certaine manière, il lui en voulait pour cela. Il avait fait un choix, et ce choix les avait écartés, lui et Luffy. Il les avait oubliés, et ce constat avait rendu Ace si furieux… L'élévation sur laquelle ils se tenaient n'y avait d'ailleurs pas résisté. Tout leur environnement s'était enflammé en quelques secondes, tandis que le combat faisait rage. Les deux garçons y allaient de leur maximum, explosant, brûlant, détruisant, arrachant tout sur leur passage. C'était un combat de force et de volonté. Il avait duré plusieurs minutes sous le regard médusé de Marco, qui ne savait plus trop s'il devait réagir ou pas, mais Ace avait fini par prendre le dessus sur le blond. Et là, heureusement que le phœnix avait été là pour empêcher son frère de commettre l'irréparable. Jamais Ace ne le l'avouerait, mais il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

« Comment oses-tu enfoiré ? Comment oses-tu me sortir que tu ne me connais pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? On ne valait rien à tes yeux ? Je n'étais rien ? Et Luffy ? Lui aussi tu l'as oublié ? Tu as oublié ton propre frère ? » Ace s'était mis à hurler, fulminant contre le blond, tandis que Marco essayait de le repousser, et de l'éloigner du révolutionnaire. Sans grand succès en réalité. Les deux avaient le sang chaud. Et cela n'aida pas que Sabo se mette à répliquer…

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! Espèce de cintré, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été capable de sauver ton frangin que tu dois t'en prendre aux autres, et te créer ce genre de délire ! » Le blond s'était relevé, en sang, et avec beaucoup de difficulté. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire tout le mépris et la haine que le brun lui inspirait à cet instant précis. Des sentiments qu'Ace n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir sur ce visage, et qui le blessaient profondément, bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ace essaya à nouveau d'attaquer celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, mais il fut retenu par le commandant de la Première Division.

« Cela suffit tous les deux, on dirait des gamins en train de se chamailler ! Bon sang, Ace, contrôle-toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, même si je m'en doute un peu, mais tu es le commandant de la Deuxième Division de Barbe Blanche tu ne peux pas perdre ton sang-froid comme cela ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais reprends-toi ! »

« Aller Assounet, vas-y, obéis au jeune maître comme le bon chienchien que tu es ! » Reprit la voix du blond, qui, toujours énervé de s'être fait battre par celui qu'il considérait comme un crétin, ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ace réagit au quart de tour…

« Quoi ? Tu veux répéter connard ? »

« Ace ! » Marco le retint par les épaules, l'empêchant une fois de plus de trucider le crétin derrière lui.

« Grandit un peu crétin ! Tu as tué des centaines de personnes, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que tout le monde s'en fiche ? Tu sais la pagaille que tu as laissé derrière toi ? tu n'es qu'un abrutit d'égoïste, qui ne veut pas admettre la mort de son frère ! » Sabo continuait ses provocations, sans faire attention aux regards noirs des commandants.

« Et toi la ferme ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de déclarer la guerre aux Révolutionnaires, mais si tu continus ainsi, c'est bien ce qui risque de se produire ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je fais votre travail, je viens enquêter sur des ventes d'armes pendant que messieurs se reposent sur leurs lauriers, pleurant comme des fillettes de leurs pertes… Au moins Dragon est plus efficace que votre vieux ! » Ironisa le blond. Toujours ce sourire hautain, comme si ces mots avaient du pouvoir. Comme s'il valait mieux qu'eux… Ace et Marco n'apprécièrent pas du tout. Enfin, Ace n'appréciait plus rien venant du blond. Mais un mot, un nom plutôt, le fit réagir.

« Dragon ? Tu obéis à Dragon ? A ce lâche ? Cet enfoiré indigne ? »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Dragon ! Il est un père et un modèle pour nous tous ! Ah, mais le fils du démon ne peut pas comprendre quelque chose comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? le respect ! Tu ignores ce que c'est, tu t'es juste fourré chez l'ennemi de ton propre paternel ! » Ace eu alors un geste de recul à ces mots et une horrible impression dans le ventre. C'était dure à entendre de cette bouche. Là où il avait plutôt hurlé jusque-là, il se mit à murmurer. Comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre de réponse.

« Je vois. Heureux que tu te sois trouvé un père… Tu en désirais un depuis si longtemps. Tu as oublié l'autre pour en avoir un nouveau. Un Nouveau père. Et tu NOUS as oublié pour cela également… Félicitation Sabo, et je le pense ! » Sabo fronça des sourcils à cette réflexion. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le féliciter. « Tu as enfin réussi à devenir un lâche » Ok, le blond n'appréciait vraiment pas ce fichu brun. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une réflexion l'autre repris. « Tu nous as abandonné… Tu nous as vraiment abandonné… » Le désespoir avait gagné le jeune garçon. Luffy était peut-être celui qui l'avait changé, qui lui avait appris à profiter, à vivre et à faire des folies, mais Sabo était le premier. C'était à lui qu'il s'était ouvert en premier, lui qui lui avait dit, pour la première fois, que son père n'avait pas d'importance, et qu'il le considérerait toujours comme un ami, malgré cela. Et là, après 10 ans, il l'appelait le fils du démon. D'une certaine façon, Ace avait l'impression que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère venait de lui souhaiter de mourir… ou d'être mort, peut-être.

Marco, lui, était toujours positionné entre les deux combattants, les jugeant au cas où leur désir de détruire la plaine leur revienne. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le surnom que venait d'employer le Révolutionnaire. Ils avaient déjà eu bien assez de mal à convaincre Ace, et certains autres membres de l'équipage, que ses origines n'avaient aucune importance. Il restait leur frère et fils, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Barbe Blanche l'avait accepté pour qui il était, pas pour qui était son père. Le seul point positif à tout cela était que le brun semblait avoir perdu toute motivation à se battre. Et c'était bien le seul point positif pour Marco, car le regard dépité de son frère lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ni tenant plus, il s'était retourné vers le Révolutionnaire et avait craché :

« La ferme ! Toi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous ne déclarerons pas la guerre à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, mais sache que si tu venais à recroiser un seul d'entre nous, ce ne sera pas une affaire de puissance, mais une affaire personnelle. Tu es désormais considéré comme un ennemi de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et quel que soit ton avis sur la question, ou sur l'équipage en lui-même, j'espère que tu as conscience que ce n'est pas anodin. Va prévenir ton chef que nous n'hésiterons pas… Tenez-vous pour prévenu ! »

« Ha, Haha, Hahahaha ! Vous me faites bien rire ! Comme si moi, et encore pire l'Armée Révolutionnaire, allait avoir peur d'une bande de faiblards qui a eu besoin d'un môme pour sauver un de leurs Commandant, et qui au final a été incapable d'aider le niard en question ! »

Pour faire simple, le coup qu'il se prit en retour fut Magistral. Il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver le phœnix, mais là, il s'en été donné à cœur joie. Le gamin ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il avait volé. Tout simplement. En se redressant il regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard furieux… mais il se retint de contre-attaquer en voyant celui qu'avait le commandant. C'était un regard glacial, et meurtrier. Bon, Sabo avait confiance en ses capacités, mais s'en prendre à deux des commandants des Barbe Blanche n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il pourrait avoir. Il avait beau se moquer d'eux, ou les énerver, il avait conscience de ses chances si les deux venaient à l'attaquer en même temps. Et elles n'étaient pas bonne…

« Je te le répète une dernière fois : Ne Recroises Jamais Notre Chemin… » Sur ceux il prit Ace par le bras et partit en arrière.

°°°°°°°°°° _Fin Flashback_ °°°°°°°°°°

Ace ne se souvenait absolument plus ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Ils avaient combattu plus ou moins en parallèle des Révolutionnaires, mais ils n'avaient pas recroisé le blond. Sans doute une bonne chose… Et c'est comme cela que deux ans plus tard, il n'avait pas revu son frère. Mais il était vivant. Ace avait eu de la chance de revoir un de ses frères vivant, un deuxième miracle serait compliqué à espérer….

C'est pourtant pour la mémoire de Luffy qu'il se plaçait actuellement devant la porte de son père, espérant que cela se passerait bien.

« Mais tu vas finir par entrer ?! Sacre Bleu ! » La voix de son père, à travers la porte, le sortit de sa réflexion. Ace entra avec un sourire. Son père avait toujours le chic pour le surprendre. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu cacher au grand capitaine sa présence non plus…. Depuis le temps, il devrait le savoir. Il ne pouvait rien cacher au géant.

« Bonjour Père ! Comment vous portez vous ce matin ? » Demanda le jeune homme en entrant. Le regard du dit Père se fit perçant. Depuis deux ans, depuis cette guerre, tous ses fils entraient dans sa chambre avec ces mêmes mots idiots. Des mots qu'il commençait réellement à haïr, et il savait que certains d'entre eux en jouait d'ailleurs. D'accord, il avait failli mourir… et sans l'intervention du gamin roux, il le serait très certainement, mais il avait fini par s'en remettre. Il avait quitté le champ de bataille en vie et avait même accepté de se laisser faire pendant les soins de ses blessures. Bon, il fallait aussi dire que ses fils ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il les avait écoutés. Et puis, ce sale gamin qui ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé mourir. ' _Personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui ! Pas alors que cette guerre a déjà failli me couter cher'_. Failli me coûter cher. Il savait qu'il parlait du petit frère d'Ace. Et c'était surprenant qu'il montre un tel intérêt pour une marmaille, allant jusqu'à lui offrir son chapeau, et très certainement perdre un bras pour lui…. C'était étrange. A l'époque il devait encore penser que Luffy avait des chances. Aujourd'hui, il devait lui en vouloir énormément… maintenant que la mort du gamin était une quasi-certitude partout sur les mers.

« Aussi bien que toujours ! La journée est sur le point de commencer, et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce temps. Et toi ? Que me veux-tu si tôt, avec cet air aussi renfrogné ?

« Je… C'est que… Disons que… » Ace se tut. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être aussi égoïste. Tout était de sa faute, il avait déjà assez causé de soucis. Mais on parlait de son frère. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus le voir, ni apprécier son autre frangin, mais au moins, il pourrait conserver l'honneur du jeune. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion que Barbe Blanche reprit.

« Ale Ale, Ace… Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là. Et pourquoi tu refuses de parler, même si je pensais que c'était terminé. Et tout ce que je peux te dire c'est non. Pour les deux cas. Non, tu ne partiras pas seul protéger l'honneur de ton frère et non, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans. Tu le sais pourtant. Si cela n'avait pas été toi, Teach aurait utilisé autre chose. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous piéger. » Ace garda son regard vers le bas tandis que son père continuait à discuter. Il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Il savait déjà quel était la réponse de son père. Depuis les incidents de Marine Ford, l'équipage essayait de rester discret. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur statut d'Empereur, mais l'équipage de Barbe Noire n'était pas loin de les détrôner. Du coup, les actions individuelles étaient restreintes au minimum. Cela ne le surprenait donc pas que son Père ait refusé. Mais cela faisait tout de même mal à entendre. Et puis, l'énonciation de Teach n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral.

« C'est vrai. Teach aurait finis par trouver quelque chose d'autre. Mais cela aurait été très différent. Beaucoup de chose ne se seraient pas produite. Luffy n'aurait pas été mêlé à toute cette histoire, et il serait encore en vie actuellement… Et là, je ne parle que de lui, mais bon nombre de nos compagnons auraient également pu survivre. Je sais que je ne dois pas me le reprocher, et que de toute façon je ne peux rien faire pour les ramener. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est garder les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux, et protéger leur honneur. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas tolérer qu'un abruti reprenne le nom de mon frère ! Je ne peux pas laisser couler. Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Laissez-moi au moins protéger son honneur… » Les mots d'Ace n'étaient presque plus qu'un murmure à la fin de sa tirade. Un léger souffle à peine audible.

« Ale Ale, Ace. Je t'ai dit que je refusais que tu partes seul. Je n'ai jamais dit que rien ne serait fait. Je comprends mieux que tu ne le penses, tu sais. Ce besoin de protéger les derniers fragments qu'il reste de tes frères, fils et compagnons. Nous savons tous ce que cela fait de perdre un membre de sa famille. C'est pour cela que Marco va rester avec toi. » Ace se redressa et regarda Barbe Blanche, surpris.

« Que… Quoi ? Mais c'est une histoire privée, pourquoi Marco… ? enfin je veux dire, Luffy… »

« … devait être un garçon formidable. Il a été capable de descendre en enfer, et d'en remonter en rattachant à sa cause la moitié de la prison d'Impel Down, et de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à Marine For. Je sais que tu penses toujours que tu ne devrais pas vivre. Mais cette réponse que tu attends, lui te l'a donné. Ce gamin a tout fait pour toi, il a tout sacrifié. Il a sauvé mon fils alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger, et l'a libéré. Il a tenu tête à un amiral, peut-être pas de façon consciente, mais il l'a fait, et il s'est sacrifié pour ce en quoi il croyait. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, et je le regrette, mais le peu que j'ai vu a suffi pour qu'il gagne mon respect. Je ne veux pas plus que toi voir sa mémoire être salie. Et puis, si c'est important pour un de mes fils… comment veux-tu que je dise non ? »

« Allez Ace, sourit ! Aucun d'entre nous n'allait te laisser t'occuper de cela tout seul ! Le gamin était comme un petit frère tu sais, yoi ! »

Ace se retourna vers la porte d'entrée où Marco se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ne savait pas quand il était entré, ni comment le remercier pour ses mots. Comment tous les remercier. Ah, Luffy avait toujours été capable de plaire et d'attirer l'attention des autres sur lui. Les gens l'appréciaient sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour. Enfin, du point de vue du gamin, il ne faisait rien de particulier. Ace eu un sourire heureux et mélancolique à la fois. Reconnaissant.

« Et puis tu sais, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avancer. Akagami est aussi prévenu, et a bien l'intention de les arrêter. Il semble beaucoup l'apprécier, chose étrange quand on sait qu'il ne peut pas supporter les autres de la Pire Génération. Et puis l'Armée Révolutionnaire fera peut-être un geste aussi… Ce sera au premier arrivé… »

Oui, beaucoup de monde appréciait Luffy, et aucune de ces personnes ne verrait d'un bon œil l'arrivée de copies du gamin. Surtout pour une simple question de gloire. Le maître du feu eu presque pitié pour ces jeunes fous. Ils ne savaient sans doute pas dans quoi ils s'étaient mis en énervant trois des grandes puissances de ce monde !

* * *

Plus loin, dans une autre partie de l'océan, un autre équipage pirate faisait ses préparatifs afin d'aller à la rencontre de ce groupe voguant sous les couleurs et le nom des Mugiwara. A la tête de cet équipage, un rouquin blessé à l'œil gauche, et dont le regard se faisait pesant et triste.

Shanks ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Les personnes qui arrivaient et qui partaient, ceux qui trahissaient leurs compagnons, ou ceux qui se faisaient passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas… Enfin bref, cela ne l'intéressait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais pris un journal pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et ce manque de curiosité n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis un certain temps. En fait, depuis deux ans. Le Monde lui paraissait encore plus ennuyant qu'avant, maintenant que celui qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre n'était plus. Lire les aventures de certains rookies, apprenant à peine à marcher sur les pieds (ou à naviguer en mer), cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait trop attendu, et trop espéré pour refaire cette expérience. Comment en était-il donc venus à bouger me demanderez-vous ? Très simplement. Il avait reçu un message de Marco, le Premier Commandant des pirates de Barbe Blanche, qui lui expliquait l'état émotionnel d'Ace… En effet, depuis la mort de Luffy, il avait trouvé un certain réconfort à apprendre à connaître un peu mieux son frère, même si cela ne remplacerait jamais le gamin. Et puis, il avait bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles du fils de son propre capitaine, non ? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles, Marco lui avait donc expliqué qu'Ace avait entendu dire que les Pirates Mugiwara venait de se retrouver sur l'île de Shabaody, et qu'ils avaient l'intention de recruter de nouveaux membres. Autant dire que Shanks en fut grandement étonné. Comme si Luffy ferait ce genre de chose. Cela n'était pas du tout son genre de recruter des membres dans une taverne, en attendant que les autres capitaines viennent à lui. Non, le gamin aurait plutôt été du genre à foncer, et à imposer au potentiel membre de monter avec lui pour partir vers de nouvelles aventures. Comme si cela allait de soi… Ah, il pouvait comprendre qu'Ace veuille à tout prix y aller, mais Shanks de son côté ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser s'occuper de cela. D'une certaine façon, c'était son devoir de protéger ce qu'il restait de son « ancre ». Ce serait une honte pour lui si cela venait à être des pirates de Barbe Blanche qui s'occupaient de cela… même s'il s'agissait du grand frère.

D'un coup, le bras gauche du capitaine se mit à le lancer. Depuis la disparition du jeune homme, cela arrivait à chaque fois que ses pensées voguaient vers le jeune brun. Cela faisait 12 ans qu'il avait sacrifié son bras pour le sauver, et il aurait donné n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps pour le protéger 2 ans plus tôt… durant cette guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Si seulement ce vieil homme l'avait écouté et avait rappelé son poulain, Luffy n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir à Marine Ford pour le sauver. Cette idée le fit presque sourire. Il haïssait ceux qui regardaient vers le passé en ayant dans la tête des « et si ». Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pourrait rien y changer aujourd'hui. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était l'idée que l'ancre était au moins partit sur un coup d'éclat, en faisant l'impossible ! Et pas que sa dernière apparition, il avait réussi tellement de choses avant de mourir ! Comment ne pas être fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu ?... Et avoir des regrets de ne jamais connaître celui qu'il serait devenu avec un peu plus de temps… ? Il en était sûr, il aurait été digne de porter ce chapeau un jour, un vrai héritier de la volonté du D. Heureusement, c'est ce moment-là que Benn Beckman choisit pour faire son entrer, et couper court à ses pensées.

« Alors Capitaine ? Tu nous as demandé de nous préparer à partir rapidement, mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis ce matin ? »

« Ha, cher Benn, as-tu réellement besoin de me poser cette question ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en doute déjà, mais c'est très aimable de ta part de me laisser faire le premier pas. »

« Et si nous faisions comme si j'étais un abruti, qui n'avait aucune idée, aucun soupçon de ce qui te tracasse. Alors, je ne sais rien, et toi, tu as besoin de vider ton sac. Tu ne le fais pas assez souvent, donc maintenant il est temps ».

« Hummm, hahaha, t'imaginer ignorant ? Non, impossible, mais bon, jouons le jeu. Si je te traduis mes actions par un simple ' _Je ne peux pas laisser la mémoire de ce gamin que j'adore être salie par des inconscients_ ', est ce que cela te va ? » Beckman hocha la tête et prit place à côté de son capitaine. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, cela allait se faire tout seul. « Hhhhaaa. Ce matin, après l'appel de Marco j'ai lu le journal, et je n'ai pas pu passer outre. Je sais que cela ne le ramènera pas, je sais que cela va juste compliquer énormément les choses, mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de penser au devenir du Monde et des puissances qui le compose. » Le second regardait le Roux avec insistance. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Tu sais, aucun d'entre nous n'est contre cette idée. Aucun d'entre nous ne te reprochera d'aller sur l'archipel et de faire ce que tu penses être le mieux. Mais es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ou plutôt, es-tu sûr que ce soit ce dont tu as besoin ? As-tu besoin de te confronter à cela ? Luffy nous était très important, un peu comme un petit frère, ou un filleul, dont on doit s'occuper, et qui nous est cher. Mais pour toi, c'était différent. Nous le savons tous, toi, tu le considérais un peu comme un fils. »

Shanks resta quelques instants sans bouger, réfléchissant aux mots que venait de prononcer son second. C'était assez dure de l'admettre, mais oui, Luffy avait été comme un fils pour lui. Il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il avait su garder ses distances, et ne pas s'attacher, mais il ne ferait que se mentir. Il n'avait rien évité du tout. Et jamais, non jamais il ne pourrait s'en repentir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait également que Luffy le considérait comme un père, bien plus que son véritable géniteur. C'était un beau rêve en soit, une image qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Aujourd'hui, cela paraissait si lointain, si impossible… si frustrant… Ah, il ne pouvait plus se moquer de Barbe Blanche maintenant. Il ne valait pas mieux que lui et sa vision très familiale de l'équipage.

« Tu sais Benn, c'est peut-être d'autant plus important que je m'occupe de cette situation parce que je considère Luffy comme un fils. Que ce soit Barbe Blanche, les Révolutionnaires ou même Ace, je ne me sentirais jamais satisfait si je ne peux pas agir… »

« Hum. Si tu es sûr de toi, je ne vais rien dire, mais j'espère que tu es conscient de ce que tu vas provoquer. »

« Hahaha, je ne provoquerais rien de pire qu'en laissant des équipages fuir avec des membres encore en vie. »

« Tu as l'intention de les laisser filer ? »

« Ce ne sont que des gamins. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à moi et ont échoué. Ce ne sont ni les premiers ni les derniers que l'on va rencontrer. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir le sang de ces jeunes sur les mains… T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si on allait les laisser sans surveillance. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas les lier définitivement à nous, plutôt que de relâcher la bête qui reviendra te mordre ? »

« Pare que je n'attends rien d'eux. Ils ne me sont rien, juste des gamins que je ne peux pas tuer à cause de cette génération… Je ne cherche pas à les voir grandir, ni à découvrir ce qu'ils vont devenir dans les mois et années à venir… je n'attends vraiment rien d'eux… pas comme… »

La phrase fut laissée en suspens, tandis que le regard du rouquin se fit triste. Benn Beckman comprit tout de suite. Shanks n'attendait rien des gamins, et n'était pas curieux de leur devenir, comme il avait pu l'être pour Luffy. Mais bon, lui aussi avait du mal à imaginer cet énergumène mort, sans avoir eu la chance d'accomplir son rêve. Ha, ce garçon avait toujours été un rayon de soleil pour l'équipage. Il avait donné le sourire et la considération d'un père à un capitaine qui n'aurait jamais rêvé ressentir cela. Ce que Shanks avait pu être pénible à leur parler tout le temps de Luffy. Pire que Yassop en fait, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se serait plaint. Et oui, ils étaient tous tombés sous le charme du gamin…. Une vraie contagion. Bon le sujet était quand même un peu trop récurrent parfois… enfin, il l'avait été. Aujourd'hui ce père d'adoption ne pouvait même plus prononcer le nom du garçon sans ce regard triste. En fait, il ne prononçait plus du tout son nom. Il était laissé en suspens, laissé à la compréhension de tous, tandis que le son, lui, restait muet. Et les conversations ne restaient jamais très longtemps sur lui non plus. Comme si tous fuyaient ce souvenir, celui d'un garçon plus énergique et déterminé que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer avant, et depuis lors. Comme un frère, ou un neveu… Oui, si Shanks avait été le père de cœur de Luffy, eux ne pouvaient être que des oncles, des exemples, des mentors. Alors, en arriver à ne plus parler de lui, et à laisser son souvenir disparaître… c'était dur. Bien sûr que le métier de pirate était dur et risqué, et qu'il y avait souvent des morts, mais cela ne soulageait pas leur moral, ni ne les aidait à faire leur deuil. Et puis, le décès du gamin avait été si soudain, et personne n'avait eu la preuve de sa mort… C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, il était en piteux état, et peu d'entre eux auraient pariés sur sa survie si cela n'avait pas été Luffy. Mais sans preuve, personne ne voulait y croire. Même dans ce cas-là. Tout leur hurlait qu'il s'agissait de sosies, mais au fond d'eux, ils avaient cette petite flamme, ce petit espoir qu'en arrivant, ils découvriraient le véritable Luffy attablé devant une quantité astronomique de viande, et riant aux éclats avec ses compagnons. Cette petite voix qui leur disait que le gamin n'avait pas encore tiré sa révérence.

Mais voilà, Shanks devait avoir perdu espoir lui. Il venait de confirmer qu'il prenait le risque de rencontrer cet équipage, et donc potentiellement Luffy, avant que celui-ci n'est accomplis leur promesse. S'il était prêt à rompre un serment si cher à son cœur, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus s'y rattacher. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le lui reprocher. La mort de son fils peut faire chavirer n'importe qui…

Shanks se redressa finalement, et se mit en marche vers le navire et son équipage, Benn à sa suite. Une fois arrivé assez prêt des autres, il leur fit un signe de tête, en particulier à Lucky et Yassop, afin de leur signaler les sentiments de leur capitaine. Oui, ils avaient bien pour objectif d'aller s'en prendre à la bande de gamin de Shabaody, oui, il était déprimé, et non il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet avec lui, parce que de toute façon, il n'écouterait personne. Il avait déjà perdu espoir.

L'ensemble des hommes comprit le message et se mit en mouvement. A côté d'eux, un petit groupe de jeunot était retenu par des liens, les empêchant de s'en prendre à leur équipage. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient absolument pas la situation, et commençaient à s'inquiéter un peu de leur sort. Quelques semaines plus tôt ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre aux Roux, et avaient échoué. Ces rookies n'avaient pas du tout compris ce qu'était une confrontation avec un des Empereurs de la piraterie. Trop sûr d'eux. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'à l'état émotionnel de leur capitaine, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de tuer de jeunes pirates, dont trois membres faisaient partis de la Pire Génération… la même génération que Luffy. Et oui, on y revenait encore. Faut dire qu'il avait eu un fort impact sur eux. Non, ils ne les garderaient pas. Ils ne les avaient pas encore relâchés uniquement pour pouvoir leur foutre une belle peur. Mais maintenant qu'ils allaient bouger, le jeu allait prendre fin, et ils allaient sans doute les laisser prendre la mer, blessés et humiliés. Mais bon, eux avaient d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de gamin immature. D'ailleurs, Shanks s'arrêta devant le groupe de jeunots.

« Bien, ce fut très distrayant, mais la comédie a assez durée. Vous n'êtes que des gosses qui n'ont aucune conscience de ce qu'ils font. Vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à l'équipage d'un Yonkou, et vous vous êtes royalement loupé. Et si je veux être complètement honnête avec vous, vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'inquiéter. Nous serons partis dans quelques minutes, Yassop vous enverra une clé, et à partir de là, à vous de vous débrouiller, et de choisir votre voie. Si vous voulez poursuivre ce voyage, à vous de voir, mais ne revenez pas nous affronter tant que vous ne vous serez pas un peu mieux préparé. C'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez. La prochaine fois, je n'aurais sans doute aucun sentiment charitable. Enfin, si le fait de vous laisser dans votre honte est charitable. »

C'est ainsi que le Yonkou se releva et, suivis de tous ses camarades prêts à en découdre, prit la mer vers l'archipel Shabaody.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de la suite de ma première fic 'Si Ace avait survécu à Marine Ford'. J'espère que cela va vous plaire... en tout cas, tout commentaire est bon à prendre! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon one shot sur one piece, les commentaires étaient vraiment sympa, et cela m'a bien motivé pour la suite. Par contre, je ne suis pas trop du genre organisé... donc je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre va sortir... le plus tôt possible promis!

Ha, j'ai remarqué que dans la première histoire je ne l'avais pas fait, mais bon, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez... One piece n'est pas de moi... snif snif... Je n'ai, pour l'instant, aucune intention de créer un personnage pour aider l'histoire, donc je dirais que tout appartient à Oda!


End file.
